Fomorians
FOMOIRE “''They fight for nothing and for everything.”'' ~Unknown. ---- Overview ---- The Fomoire or Fomoiri(Plural), and an individual member is called a Fomoir(Singular). However they have been localized as Fomorians, Fomori, and/or Fomors. The Fomoire are beings of mysterious origins, myth and folk surrounding them has conjured many tales of their birth some say they are the results of failed breeding between angels and demons, while others claim them to be the results of cursed human spawns. Many of these myths have been debunked as the Fomoire are beings similar to demons though they do not hold any malevolent nor benevolent grounds rather they claim and bolster themselves as the natural balance needed to be set between the two. ---- Apearance. ---- The Fomoire are almost dragonic in appearance possessing scales, horns, and tails they however do not have any relations with said species. Even though the Fomoire all have horns, scales, and tails said traits are unique to each individual by shape, colour, and texture hence distinguishing one Fomoir from the next. Difference between males and females include smoother features in females and shorter height, whilst males tend to have “rougher” textures and commonly stand at six feet and beyond in height. The Fomoire may also appear monstrous depending on their habitat, those usually confined to conflict and negativity will have a more grotesque appearance compared to those residing in calmer habitats- this however does not seem to affect their general abilities and only seems to be for aesthetic purposes. ---- Physiology. ---- Their bodies are built to endure physical punishment that would kill humans, with their skin being a tough hide that can blunt, bend, and break normal blades upon impact it is ill-advised to pick a fight with a Fomoir lest you be prepared. Besides their tough exterior, they have greatly enhanced senses with some scholars even speculating them to be on par or even surpass the apex predators of the wild with smell, hearing, and eye sight. The Fomoir are self-healing with their bodies capable of healing wounds and given enough time regrow appendages (often takes a few days to a week), however they are unable to heal any damage dealt to their heart nor can they survive decapitation. They can go weeks without any food or water, with their bodies only requiring a large meal once every six weeks to keep them going however they are weaker compared to when they regularly feast. They need only to rehydrate every two weeks, however their true necessity is to devour a flame that will keep their blood liquidated or else risk becoming dormant. When it comes to abilities, the Fomoire vary but many are either Pyrokinetics, Geokinetics, or Osteokinetics. It has been observed that the strongest class is that of the Pyrokietics due to their bodies being attuned to heat and thus amplifies their flames. ---- History. ---- The Fomoire once ruled over Ireland many centuries ago, several manuscripts have detailed on the events some of which claiming that the beings surfaced from the oceans and marched onto land decimating village by village, slaughtering anything that stood in their way. Their leader, Balor, was powerful in fact he was stated to be a god due to the devastation of his “Witchcraft” that was able to ravage land with a single glance from that sinister eye of his. The warriors of Ireland opposed the Fomorian forces however they were severely outmatched and were wiped out in an instant. None could stop Balor from claiming the self-made throne of Ireland, it was his kingdom now. How they came to be defeated and banished is left to be questioned for there has been no surfacing evidence on how it happened, many folktales claim that they were cast away by angels whilst others claim they were sealed away by a powerful sorcerer. ---- Current ---- "I have returned, and so shall this land.” The date is 30th October 1983 the whole of Ireland experiences a series of tremors at the crack of dawn, by noon the sky is blanketed by ominous dark clouds with an orange underlay…and by the stroke of midnight…all hell broke loose. Fissures tore through the streets as gateways from the underworld erupted, unleashing hordes of Fomorians unto the people. The police department and the Irish army tried to calm the situation but they were wiped out in mere moments by the superior beings. It only took a day for the land to be completely crushed, and from the ashes rose the ruler of the Fomorians, a figure only thought to have been a myth…Balor Balcbéimnech, the king of the Fomorians…and the rightful ruler of Ireland. The King being disgusted by how his kingdom had turned out, took matters into his own hands. Gone was the technology plaguing the country, and gone were the beings that could stand to his army. Ireland had receded back into the dark ages, and no amount of foreign military personnel could help in reclaiming it. Those who were controllers were hunted down in witch hunts, and either publicly executed or killed off far from civilization. This has led to many of the controllers of Irish origin to flee from the kingdom to find a new home. Life in the Kingdom is tough, as humans are treated as nothing but lowly trash and there’s nothing they can do. Executions are daily, suffering is infinite, and hunger is a lifestyle. The ruler of this blight rules with an iron fist or more specifically an eye of pure devastation that has wiped out countless armies with a mere glance. All efforts to bring the ruler down have resulted in countless massacres…and thus it has been declared a lost cause. To this very day, Ireland remains under the rule of the Smiter without resistance. This is all but a lie… I do not own the images used, they belong to their respective artists and so on.